Gordon
Thomas and Gordon |last_appearance = Thomas and his Friends |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |uk_voice_actor = Keith Wickham |us_voice_actor = Kerry Shale |other_voice_actors = Neil Crone |name = Gordon |title = Gordon the Big Engine |nicknames = *Gordon the Big Express Engine *The Shooting Star *Shooting Star Gordon *Lazy Bones *Fat Face *Galloping Sausage *Big Engine *Falling Star *Little Brother *Big G |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |relative(s) = *Flying Scotsman *Gordon's Brothers *Mallard *Green Arrow *Spencer |affiliation = *North Western Railway *The Main Line **Henry **James **BoCo **Bear *Steam Team **Thomas **Percy **Edward |basis = GNR Class A1 Pacific |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 4-6-2 |wheels = 18 |top_speed = 100 mph |designer(s) = Sir Nigel Gresley |builder(s) = *GNR Doncaster Works *LMS Crewe Works |year_built = 1922 |year_rebuilt = 1939 |arrived_on_sodor = 1923 |number = NWR 4 |railway = *Great Northern Railway *North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Gordon is a big blue express engine who works on the Main Line. He is Flying Scotsman's only remaining brother. Gordon is also one of the fastest and strongest engines on the Island of Sodor and his main task is to pull the "''Wild Nor' Wester''", the railway's express train. At times, this leads to him feeling superior. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Gordon was built at Doncaster in 1922 as an experimental prototype for Sir Nigel Gresley's A1 Pacific design for the Great Northern Railway. Inevitably there were faults which needed correction; so Gordon was kept "hush hush" and, apart from test runs, was never put into regular traffic or given a GNR number. He was used experimentally until all defects had been cured and the first batch of Pacifics had appeared in 1922/23. In 1923 therefore Gordon was no longer needed and was sold to the NWR together with a spare boiler and firebox. During Gordon's early years on the railway, he often looked down on the smaller engines like Edward and Thomas. However, he would soon find he needed help from Edward to be his banker after he got stuck on a hill with a train of trucks. He also needed Edward and Henry to pull his passenger train after he broke his safety valve in front of Henry's Tunnel. Gordon often found Thomas very annoying for whistling rudely at him, so he taught him a lesson by bringing him along his express train before he could be uncoupled. Thomas usually fetched the coaches for him, however, after Thomas left the yard when he was given a branch line, Gordon, along with Henry and James, soon found that they had to fetch their own coaches. After the big engines had several mishaps, one of which involved him having to pull his train backwards, Gordon proposed that they all go on strike, where they would only pull their coaches if another engine fetched them. Edward was the only engine left and since he was a tender engine and that Gordon proposed that tender engines do not shunt, they started to discriminate against Edward until the Fat Controller decided to leave them in the shed until they learned the error of their ways. After Gordon, Henry and James saw how silly they were, the Fat Controller let them out, reminding them to behave and bought a tank engine named Percy to help fetch their coaches. Gordon almost had a run-in accident with Percy when he carelessly stood on the Main Line. After Percy ran away backwards and stopped in a pile of dirt, Gordon helped him out. Gordon was still arrogant and insulted Henry for the way he whistled. However, he ate his own words when his whistle jammed and he went running down the main line whistling continuously. He did not stop until a fitter climbed up and knocked his whistle in place. Gordon is mainly used for passenger duties, pulling the North Western Railway's express, the Wild Nor' Wester, but has occasionally pulled goods trains, much to his dislike. He has been known to run into ditches and stop on hills to get out of doing these jobs, as he believes that these are below him. In 1939, Gordon went to Crewe for a rebuild. His conjugated valve gear, which had been giving much trouble, was replaced by a two-cylinder chassis (designed by the Fat Controller), he received a smoother running plate, as the new cylinders couldn't fit under the original. This rebuild effectively made him a hybrid with Stanier valve gear, running plate, and cylinders, while the rest above was Gresley built. Gordon has become famous after his adventures: In 1952, he was forbidden from pulling passenger trains following his incident in the ditch he caused, but after a period of good behaviour, by 1953, his punishment ended and he pulled Queen Elizabeth II's royal train. In 1956, he travelled to London, where he was lauded by a large crowd. Gordon did not like the visit, however, as he discovered that London's big station was St. Pancras, which he thought was King's Cross. In 1957, during City of Truro's visit, Gordon heard that the famous engine had reached 100 miles an hour, and believed he could go reach that speed. This resulted in him losing him dome on the viaduct. Later, when Diesel arrived on trial and was having trouble moving some old trucks, he blamed on Duck by making rumours about him giving Gordon a bad nickname, the "Galloping Sausage." As a result, Gordon, Henry and James began to turn against Duck by forbidding him from the shed. However, when the truth came out that Duck had not made the nicknames, they begin to feel very silly about jumping to conclusions before knowing the true story. In 1965, Gordon complained about BoCo going on the main line, because the diesel only works on Edward's Branch Line. He claimed that the Fat Controller would never agree and states that branch lines are vulgar. That night, Gordon's crew mistakenly believed that the passenger with a green hat was the guard waving his green flag. As a result, Gordon left with the majority of the passengers, the luggage and the guard stranded on the platform. Everyone was surprised, but the surprise quickly gave way to anger. This made Gordon so embarrassed, he brought his train back down to the big station as Edward was already late with his train. But the signalman at the junction was not told about the change. Because of this, Edward was sent to the main line and Gordon was sent down to Edward's branch line. He spent the night at Brendam, and was teased by Bill and Ben of being a lot of old iron that should be scraped or sunked. BoCo stopped them, and Gordon gained respect to him. In 1967, Gordon felt devastated about his siblings after hearing that they were all scrapped on the Mainland, but happy to hear that his brother Flying Scotsman was preserved, when the Fat Controller brought him to reunite with Gordon. Then, in 1986, Gordon heard about high speed trains on the Other Railway, and belived he could go faster than them. However he had a wheelship and later covered wedding guests and the Fat Controller's top hat with soot. He managed to redeem himself and get the Express over his hill after his firebars collapsed, and got to visit Carlisle when a Diesel taking a Railtour failed. In 1995, Gordon had been hauling the Express when a flock of crows swooped in front of the train, resulting in one of them knocking the seal out of his front break pipe. As Gordon could not go far on the Other Railway due to a lack of waterpipes, he would have to change places with a diesel locomotive at Barrow, who would take the Wild Nor' Wester onwards to London. By the early 2000's, however, this wasted too much time and the timetable was considered too slow. Sir Stephen Hatt decided to buy Pip and Emma to run the service, as they are capable of doing a complete round trip every day, which he did so in 2010. Gordon now pulls fast passenger trains, which he prefers as he can do two round trips per day instead of one and does not need to hurry. Gordon's last train of the day stops at all the stations on the Main Line. One evening, delays on the Other Railway resulted in him being late. At Killdane, he encountered a fire and he urged his driver to do something; his driver used a hose to put out the fire with water from Gordon's tender. Following this, the Fire Brigade recommended him for The Queen's Fire Service Medal, which he is very proud of. ''Thomas & Friends'' Gordon has been, to date, the fastest engine on Sodor, but has sometimes had accidents, sometimes due to him trying to show off; In the fifth series, his brakes were not working and he could not stop, resulting in him crashing through the Kirk Ronan Station wall. Also, in the sixth series, he ignored Salty's advice about going slow while pulling trucks, resulting in him speeding down a rickety old branch line and tumbling into a field. Though he has proven to not be too big for his wheels and to be useful instead, like when Spencer first arrived on Sodor, he gave him advice about taking on water before going to Maron Station; in result, he ran out of water on Gordon's Hill and Gordon had to pull him from there. In the tenth series, he, along with Edward, criticised Rocky when he first arrived on Sodor and called him "new-fangled nonsense". Afterwards, when he crashed into Edward's pipes, which had fallen off his flatbeds, he derailed. In result, Rocky came and lifted him back onto the rails and cleared the pipes, proving how useful he is. Gordon once tried taking a shortcut in order to beat Stanley to Great Waterton, but accidentally crashed into Ben's logs, but luckily, saved Stanley from crashing into them on the track below. When Gordon was given the task of taking the Lion of Sodor to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House with Ferdinand, he ignored his advice about going slowly over the Fenland, with the result of the statue falling into the muddy marsh. After the statue was cleaned, Gordon let Ferdinand be his front engine and they delivered the statue safely to the summer house. They have since then been good friends. One day, Gordon accidentally broke his buffer beam after colliding with a truck at the Dieselworks and Den and Dart gave him a yellow and hazard buffer beam (similar to Den's), but Gordon refused to wear it until he later found that he can still be really useful as what Thomas said. One winter he, along with the rest of the Steam Team, had to find places to sleep, when the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds was frozen, so he decided to sleep there, in the one accessible berth, resulting in him getting stuck in there the next morning and remaining there for the rest of the day. He has since become a more sensible engine. Once, he was waiting at Kellsthorpe Road Station while a workman was painting a telephone box on the other platform. But the man accidentally kicked his paint can onto the track next to Gordon, just as Connor raced through the station, splattering red paint all over Gordon. When Henry saw red spots all over Gordon, he assumed the blue engine had chicken pox. Later, as he was filling up with water, he told Philip to get on with his work and keep out of his way. He explained to Philip that he pulls the express and is very fast. As Gordon returned to Knapford with the express, Philip reversed back to the station as Gordon braked hard and told him that he nearly caused an accident. As he was resting in the yard, Philip challenged Gordon to a race and started to race away, but Gordon went back to resting instead of racing him. That night, Gordon was not very happy and decided to show Philip how fast he can go the next day and told him to have another race. In the twentieth series, he was not ready to leave the sheds as his firebox had not been cleaned out the night before. As Henry was pulling the express, Gordon arrived into Knapford to fetch his train, but the Fat Controller scolded Gordon for coming in late and told him that he had been assigned to goods trains for the rest of the day. Gordon was grumpy as he arrived at Brendam Docks with his goods train. Salty, Porter and Cranky greeted him. Gordon was given a train of coal. When he returned to Knapford, he asked the Fat Controller if he could pull the express again, but he was told to go to the Blue Mountain Quarry instead. As he arrived at the quarry, Gordon was still in a bad mood as he collected a train of stone. As he began to leave, the trucks put their brakes on and then released them, causing Gordon to jump the points and hit a buffer stop. Finally fed up with his work, he ordered to be uncoupled so he could go back to the sheds. That night, the Fat Controller scolded him again for not doing all his jobs that day and ordered him to pull the Flying Kipper as punishment or else Henry would pull the express permanently. Henry and Thomas teased him about it not being an easy job, but Gordon was determined to prove them wrong and left the sheds to pull the Flying Kipper. As he returned to the sheds next morning, the Fat Controller praised him for successfully delivering the Kipper on time and told him that he could now go back to being the express engine again much to Gordon's delight. When the other engines noticed how smelly he was after pulling the Flying Kipper, he quickly went to the washdown whilst the other engines laughed. In The Great Race, Gordon introduced Thomas to his brother, the Flying Scotsman, at Vicarstown and later teased Thomas for wanting to compete in the Great Railway Show, believing that he is too small to compete. Gordon was selected by the Fat Controller to participate in the Great Race and was temporarily streamlined for the event. However, he refused to undergo the final safety checks and as a result, the workmen forgot to attach his safety valve. Thomas brought it to the Mainland and tried to warn Gordon, but he competed in the race without it and his boiler exploded when he refused to heed Thomas and Flying Scotsman's warnings. Gordon had to drop out of the race as a result. After the Great Railway Show was over and all of the foreign engines (except for Ashima) had gone home, Gordon met up with Flying Scotsman, who admitted that his opinion on Sudrian engines has improved significantly since the race. In the twenty-first series, he and Spencer loved to race to see who is the fastest. However, their boasting about led to Gordon saying that he is an important engine, as he started at Platform 1. Spencer then went to platform one and made Gordon move to Platform 2, where Spencer was supposed to be going to. Then, Thomas and Philip shunted Gordon and Spencer's coaches to them. Unfortunately, the coaches ended up for the wrong engines as the two were on the wrong platforms. This led to a mix up and the two both set off without realising that they had a wrong coaches. After they raced along the main line, Gordon stopped at Wellsworth with Spencer's Coaches while Spencer thundered down with the express and he realised that Spencer got the wrong express coaches and chased after him all the way to Callan Castle. This ended up upsetting the passengers because of how they missed their stops and they did not realise that they had the wrong coaches that they shunted on the platform for the first place. There, Gordon and Spencer took the passengers to the right stations and returned to Knapford and apologised to each other as they watched the fireworks all together. He also teased Philip about his number 68 painted on their side and after sixty-eight sheep ran onto the track, Philip saved him from the sheep blocking on the main line. Gordon was very upset when Edward moved from Tidmouth to Wellsworth Sheds, even more so when Henry decided to move to Vicarstown Sheds. He was so upset about all the changes happening on the railway that he threw a tantrum in front of Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Nia, Paxton and the Fat Controller and after failing to convince Edward to come back to Tidmouth once more, the Fat Controller sent him to his shed for his behaviour. However, Nia was able to calm Gordon down when she told him that change can be good and that if all her old friends will remain her friends, so will Edward and Henry. Despite bonding with Nia, Gordon was not very pleased to hear of another engine taking over Henry's berth in the sheds, which later turned out to be Rebecca. However, he later became good friends with her, after she retorted the Flying Scotsman's teasing of him about being the 'little brother'. After Rebecca coated herself in honey and produce, Gordon found himself with an uncontrollable urge to laugh. He kept it suppressed and hidden until Sir Topham Hatt told him it was alright. ''Thomas & the Magic Railroad'' In the film, Gordon complained to Thomas, who was late and Thomas retorted that Gordon was being bossy and told him that he had to find Mr. Conductor, who was coming to visit Sodor to look after the North Western Railway while Sir Topham Hatt was taking a holiday. He thought Mr. Conductor was not needed until Diesel 10 sped through Thomas and Gordon at Killaban by. Later, he, James and Thomas argued about who should have taken Mr. Conductor and retorted that James is a big engine and Thomas is a small blue engine. Personality Gordon's important position as the engine who pulls the Express has made him proud, pompous and self-important, with a good reason too; he is the fastest engine on Sodor. He is extremely proud of this and is inclined to boast. He is goodhearted, always willing to forgive and uses his superior strength to help smaller engines out of trouble. He also has a great hate of goods trains. Gordon’s philosophy "tender engines don't shunt" meant that he looked down on tank engines and tender engines who do shunt, but after being locked in the shed with Henry and James after going on strike and before the seventeenth series, he seemed to have abandoned this philosophy. However, because of his rank in the social order of the North Western Railway, Gordon expects to get the important passenger jobs and either sulks when he does not and/or gets jealous of engines who do. Sometimes, Gordon acts as a bully, particularly towards Edward, but following misadventures where Edward had to help him, Gordon had to acknowledge that despite being old, Edward is still a very useful engine. However, Gordon still sometimes doubts Edward is still reliable, such as the time he did not believe Edward could win a race against Spencer as he is only a "back engine" and a "waste of steam". He soon stopped belittling Edward for good after being tricked by Thomas; he learned his lesson and apologised to Edward, saying that he promised not to call him old or unreliable anymore. Despite the way he treats Edward sometimes, deep down, Gordon cares a great deal about Edward and the other engines on the railway. This was especially shown when he was very upset after he learnt that Edward and Henry moved out of Tidmouth Sheds to sleep elsewhere for their own reasons, thus indicating how much he missed them. Sometimes, Gordon shows a kinder side and gives the engines some advice, usually after he has had some mishap as a result of his foolhardiness. Some of his advice is not exactly helpful or honest, though, as James, Percy and Sir Handel have discovered. As of the twentieth series, Gordon seems to have developed a tendency of pinning his own faults on others. This was shown when he blamed Henry over having to do his jobs for the day and vice-versa, even though his lateness was what led to the change in the first place. When he and the rest of the Steam Team got in trouble for refusing to leave the shed at night, believing there was a ghost train about (which was actually Henry with a coat of luminous paint), he once again blamed Henry for the predicament. Despite being labelled as one of Sir Topham Hatt's more sensible engines, he can act senseless if prompted, which is quite often. Technical Details Basis According to The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways, Gordon is the experimental prototype for Sir Nigel Gresley's A1 Pacific design for the Great Northern Railway. Gordon was built at Doncaster Works in Yorkshire. Once the first batch of A1 Pacifics appeared in 1922 Gordon would have more than likely have been reclassified A1/1 - the '/1' indicating he is slightly different to the rest of the class. Gordon, being an experimental engine, never received a number and was never put into regular traffic, he was only ever used on test runs. Owing to various problems Gordon was rebuilt in 1939 at Crewe. Sir Topham Hatt and Sir William Stanier worked together to rectify these problems - everything under the running board is of Stanier's design while the running board itself is that of Sir Topham Hatt's. In both the Railway Series and television series, Gordon is depicted with a Fowler tender. His valve gear is similar to that of the LMS Stanier Pacifics in the illustrations, but in the TV Series, he and Henry share the same valve gear. As "The Shooting Star", Gordon's appearance is based on a streamlined Pennsylvania Railroad K4 (Hank's class), specifically #3768. File:Gordon'sbasis.png|Gordon's basis File:ShootingStarBasis.jpg|Pennsylvania Railroad K4 class File:FowlerTender.png|A Fowler tender Livery Gordon is painted in NWR sky blue with red and yellow lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tender in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. Before arriving on Sodor, he was painted in GNR apple green with white and black lining. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. In the sixteenth series episode, Bust My Buffers!, Gordon received a yellow and black hazard stripe painted bufferbeam akin to Den's. In The Great Race, in his streamlined form, he was painted in a lighter shade of NWR sky blue with silver, red and dark blue lining instead. His number was still painted on the sides of his tender in yellow, but instead was smaller and surrounded by a dark blue circle. ShootingStar(Gordon)onGordon'sHill.png|Gordon as the Shooting Star Appearances Railway Series= , Edward and Gordon and Edward, Gordon and Henry * 'Thomas the Tank Engine' - Thomas and Gordon and Thomas and the Breakdown Train * 'James the Red Engine' - James and the Top-Hat , James and the Bootlace , Troublesome Trucks and James and the Express * 'Troublesome Engines' - Henry and the Elephant, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed and Percy Runs Away * 'Henry the Green Engine' - Coal , The Flying Kipper , Gordon's Whistle and Percy and the Trousers * 'Gordon the Big Engine' - Off the Rails, Leaves, Down the Mine and Paint Pots and Queens * 'Edward the Blue Engine' - Cows * 'Four Little Engines' - Sir Handel * 'Percy the Small Engine' - Percy and the Signal and Duck Takes Charge * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - Gordon Goes Foreign, Double Header and The Fat Controller's Engines * 'Duck and the Diesel Engine' - Domeless Engines, Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work and A Close Shave * 'The Little Old Engine' - Trucks! * 'The Twin Engines' - Hullo Twins!, The Missing Coach, Break Van and The Deputation * 'Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine' - Stepney's Special and Bowled Out * 'Main Line Engines' - Buzz, Buzz, Wrong Road and Edward's Exploit * 'Small Railway Engines' - Ballast * 'Enterprising Engines' - Tenders for Henry and Little Western * 'Oliver the Western Engine' - Resource and Sagacity * 'Really Useful Engines' - Fish and Triple-Header * 'James and the Diesel Engines' - Fire-Engine * 'Great Little Engines' - Patience is a Virtue * 'More About Thomas the Tank Engine' - Better Late Than Never * 'Gordon the High-Speed Engine' - High-Speed Gordon, Smokescreen, Fire Escape and Gordon Proves His Point * 'Thomas and the Twins' - Scrambled Eggs * 'Thomas and the Great Railway Show' - Museum Piece and Not the Ticket * 'Thomas Comes Home' - Snow Problem * 'Henry and the Express' - Out of Puff , Overhaul , Sliding Scales and Henry Sees Red * 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines' - Birdstrike and Golden Jubilee * 'Thomas and his Friends' - Thomas and the Swan, Gordon's Fire Service and Centenary * Thomas and the Evil Diesel Companion volumes * '''1972' - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet * 1976 - Famous Engines and Railway Map of the Island of Sodor * 1984 - Thomas's Christmas Party * 1986 - Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection }} |-| Television Series= , Thomas and the Breakdown Train, James and the Coaches , Troublesome Trucks , James and the Express, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away, The Flying Kipper , Whistles and Sneezes, Off the Rails, Down the Mine and Thomas' Christmas Party * 'Series 2' - Cows, Saved from Scrap , Old Iron , Percy and the Signal, Duck Takes Charge, Gordon Goes Foreign , Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work, A Close Shave , The Missing Coach , Break Van , The Deputation, Wrong Road, Edward's Exploit and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * 'Series 3' - Time for Trouble, Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Henry's Forest , The Trouble with Mud, No Joke for James, Trust Thomas, Tender Engines, Escape, Oliver Owns Up, Heroes, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * 'Series 4' - Granpuff , Sleeping Beauty , Bulldog, A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Trucks, Rock 'n' Roll , Gallant Old Engine , Rusty to the Rescue , Thomas and Stepney , Bowled Out, Henry and the Elephant, Thomas and the Special Letter, Paint Pots and Queens and Fish * 'Series 5' - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry , A Better View for Gordon, James and the Trouble with Trees , Gordon and the Gremlin, Bye George!, Baa! , Put Upon Percy , Haunted Henry , Thomas and the Rumours, Busy Going Backwards and Snow * 'Series 6' - Salty's Secret , Harvey to the Rescue, No Sleep for Cranky , A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter , The Fogman, It's Only Snow , Twin Trouble , The World's Strongest Engine, Scaredy Engines, Percy and the Haunted Mine , Middle Engine , Jack Frost , Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak, Thomas the Jet Engine and Edward the Very Useful Engine * 'Series 7' - Percy Gets it Right, Edward's Brass Band , What's the Matter with Henry? , James and the Queen of Sodor, The Spotless Record , Something Fishy , Peace and Quiet , Bulgy Rides Again , Harold and the Flying Horse , Best Dressed Engine and Gordon and Spencer * 'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - Mud Glorious Mud * 'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba , Thomas to the Rescue , Henry and the Wishing Tree, James Gets a New Coat , Thomas Saves the Day , Percy's Big Mistake, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough , Don't Tell Thomas , Emily's New Route , Thomas and the Firework Display , Gordon Takes Charge, Spic and Span, Edward the Great, Squeak, Rattle and Roll, Thomas and the Circus , Thomas Gets it Right, As Good as Gordon, Fish , Halloween , You Can Do it, Toby!, Chickens to School, James Goes Too Far and Percy and the Magic Carpet * 'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting , Thomas and the Rainbow , Thomas' Milkshake Muddle , Molly's Special Special, Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, Thomas and the Toy Shop , Thomas and the New Engine , Toby Feels Left Out, Thomas Tries His Best, Thomas and the Statue, Emily Knows Best , Thomas' Day Off , Thomas' New Trucks , Bold and Brave , Saving Edward, Thomas and the Golden Eagle and Keeping Up with James * 'Series 10' - Percy and the Funfair , The Green Controller, It's Good to be Gordon, Seeing the Sights, Toby's New Shed , Edward Strikes Out, Topped Off Thomas , Thomas and the Shooting Star, Big Strong Henry, Thomas' Frosty Friend , Emily and the Special Coaches, Thomas and the Colours , Thomas and the Treasure , James the Second Best and Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller , Emily's Rubbish, Dream On , Gordon and the Engineer, Thomas and the Spaceship, Henry's Lucky Day , Thomas and the Lighthouse , Thomas and the Big Bang , Thomas Sets Sail, Don't be Silly, Billy , Hide and Peep , Toby's Triumph , Thomas and the Runaway Car, Thomas in Trouble and Percy and the Left Luggage * 'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard, Steady Eddie , Rosie's Funfair Special , Henry Gets it Wrong , Heave Ho Thomas! , Toby's Special Surprise, Excellent Emily , Saved You! , Tram Trouble , Gordon Takes a Shortcut and Thomas Puts the Brakes On * 'Series 13' - Creaky Cranky , The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Double Trouble, Slippy Sodor, The Early Bird, Play Time , Time For a Story , Toby's New Whistle, A Blooming Mess , Steamy Sodor , Splish Splash Splosh , The Biggest Present of All , Snow Tracks and Buzzy Bees * 'Series 14' - Thomas' Tall Friend, Pingy Pongy Pick Up , Charlie and Eddie , Henry's Health and Safety , Pop Goes Thomas , Victor Says Yes, Thomas in Charge, Merry Winter Wish , Being Percy, Henry's Magic Box , Thomas and Scruff, O the Indignity, Jitters and Japes and Merry Misty Island * 'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand, Percy's New Friends, James to the Rescue, Happy Hiro , Up, Up and Away!, Henry's Happy Coal , Let it Snow, Surprise, Surprise , Spencer the Grand, Stuck on You, Big Belle , Percy the Snowman , Tree Trouble and Fiery Flynn * 'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue , Ol' Wheezy Wobbles , Express Coming Through, Percy and the Monster of Brendam , Ho Ho Snowman , Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Thomas Toots the Crows, Bust My Buffers!, Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Salty's Surprise , Sodor Surprise Day, Muddy Matters , Whiff's Wish and Happy Birthday Sir! * 'Series 17' - Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Calm Down Caitlin, Steamie Stafford , Henry's Hero, Not Now, Charlie!, The Lost Puff , The Thomas Way, The Phantom Express , No Snow for Thomas , The Missing Christmas Decorations, The Frozen Turntable, Gone Fishing, The Afternoon Tea Express, The Smelly Kipper and Thomas' Shortcut * 'Series 18' - Old Reliable Edward, Flatbeds of Fear , Signals Crossed, Toad's Adventure , Duck and the Slip Coaches, Marion and the Pipe, Missing Gator , Spencer's VIP, Long Lost Friend, Duncan the Humbug , The Perfect Gift , Emily Saves the World and Samson at Your Service * 'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, Lost Property, Henry Spots Trouble, The Beast of Sodor, Toad and the Whale , Very Important Sheep, Salty All at Sea, Helping Hiro , Slow Stephen, Best Engine Ever, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, Thomas the Babysitter , The Other Side of the Mountain and Goodbye Fat Controller * 'Series 20' - Sidney Sings, Toby's New Friend , Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van, Saving Time , Pouty James, Letters to Santa , Love Me Tender , The Christmas Coffeepot , Over the Hill, Henry in the Dark, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Engine of the Future, Hugo and the Airship, Cautious Connor , All in Vain and Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks * 'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Stuck in Gear , Hasty Hannah , Cranky at the End of the Line , Unscheduled Stops , Philip's Number, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward, The Big Freeze, Emily in the Middle and Confused Coaches * 'Series 22' - Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, An Engine of Many Colours, School of Duck, Seeing is Believing, Samson and the Fireworks, Thomas' Animal Ark, Rosie is Red, Counting on Nia and Hunt the Truck * 'Series 23' - The Other Big Engine , Free the Roads , Chucklesome Trucks and Gordon Gets the Giggles * '''Other' - Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers He will appear in the twenty-fourth series. Specials * 1992 - Thomas and the U.K. Trip * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Series 3 - Thomas' Anthem and I'm Thomas the Tank Engine * Series 4 - Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale, Let's Have a Race, Toby, Don't Judge a Book By its Cover, The Island Song, Really Useful Engine and Thomas' Christmas Song * Series 5 - Night Train, Accidents Will Happen, Every Cloud has a Silver Lining, The Snow Song, Sir Topham Hatt, Come for the Ride, Harold the Helicopter and Percy's Seaside Trip * Thomas and the Magic Railroad - Really Useful Engine * ' Series 6' - James the Really Splendid Engine, Little Engines, Down by the Docks, Winter Wonderland, Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo and Never, Never, Never Give Up * Series 7 - Five New Engines in the Shed, There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away, Troublesome Trucks Salty and The Whistle Song * Series 8 - Sounds, Emily, Surprises, A World Around You, Determination, Patience, Ode to Gordon and Engine Roll Call * Calling All Engines! - Busy, Trying, Together, New Engine Roll Call and The Dream Song * Series 9 - Buffer Up and Share, Day and Night, Party Time, Pride and Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - The Work Song and One Friendly Family * Series 10 - Doing it Right, Favourite Place, H is for Harold, Navigation, There's Always Something New, Responsibility, Strength, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Jingle Bells and Engine Roll Call (Rock 'n' Roll version) * Series 11 - Engine Roll Call * The Great Discovery - There's a Job for Everyone, Where, oh Where is Thomas?, Engine Roll Call and Thomas, You're the Leader * Series 12 - Engine Roll Call * Hero of the Rails - Go, Go Thomas * Series 13 - Roll Along, Thomas, You're the Leader, Sounds, Determination and Engine Roll Call * Misty Island Rescue - Misty Island Rescue * Series 14 - All You Need, Sir Topham Hatt and Engine Roll Call * Day of the Diesels - Day of the Diesels * Series 15 - Hear the Engines Coming * Series 16 - Thomas and Percy and Go, Go Thomas * King of the Railway - Working Together Again, Searching Everywhere and It's Gonna be a Great Day * Series 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! and On a Journey Today * Tale of the Brave - Let's Be Brave * Series 18 - It's Christmas Time and The Best Friends Express * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - A World Around You, Down by the Docks, Navigation, Never, Never, Never Give Up, It's Great to be an Engine, Thomas' Anthem, The Island Song, The Whistle Song, Night Train, Ode to Gordon, Rules and Regulations and That's What Friends Are for * The Adventure Begins - Really Useful Engine and Troublesome Trucks (song) * Series 19 - Let's Go!, Race with You, Spring is Here! and Engine Roll Call * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - Never Overlook a Little Engine and We Make a Team Together * Series 20 - James the Really Splendid Engine and Accidents Will Happen * The Great Race - Will You Won't You, Streamlining , The Shooting Star is Coming Through and Be Who You Are, and Go Far * Journey Beyond Sodor - I Want to Go Home and The Most Important Thing is Being Friends * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion, Doing it Right, Trying and Little Engines * Big World! Big Adventures! - Where in the World is Thomas? and We're Friends * Series 22 - Set Friendship in Motion , Engine Roll Call, The Steam Team and Let's Dream Learning Segments * Series 8 - Sounds , Being on Time , The Children Wait for Gordon, Helping One Another and Dot to Dot - Gordon * Series 9 - Same Colour, Emily Respects, Which Route Should Thomas Take? , Knowing What to do, Getting Up Gordon's Hill, Who Respects Whom?, Who's Under the Coal Dust? - James, Guess the Engine - Gordon, Which Engine for Which Job? and Job Destinations * Series 10 - Percy's Story, Who's Under the Coal Dust? - Gordon and Happy or Sad? * Calling All Engines! - Which Diesel Engine with Which Steam Engine? * Unknown - Pulling Coaches Videos * 2015 - Welcome to the Island of Sodor Sam! and A Friendly Farewell * 2016 - Philip of Sodor , Shooting Star of Sodor , The Flying Scotsman and Thomas of Sodor * 2017 - Space Mission * 2018 - Meet Nia of Kenya! , Meet Rebecca of England! , Meet the New Steam Team, Still the Best of Friends, Animals Around the World and Share a selfie for Children In Need! * 2019 - Meet Percy, Meet Rebecca, Meet James, Meet Emily, Meet Gordon and Meet Nia }} |-| Other Media= , Thomas and the Breakdown Train, James and the Coaches and Thomas' Christmas Party * 1988 - James and the Troublesome Trucks , James and the Express, The Golfers , Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away, Percy and the Signal, Wrong Road, Edward's Exploits, Thomas' Present, The Train Spotters, Duck Takes Charge, Cows and The New Coaches * 1989 - Gordon's Express, In a Sulk, Thomas and the Whistle, In a Muddle, An Important Visitor, Hurricane!, A Second Chance, The Party , The Missing Holly!, A Surprise for Thomas and A Fishy Smell * 1990 - Thomas For Sale, Rumours and Speculation, Edward and the Express, Timetable Trouble, The Backlog , Percy and the Dragon, Henry's Forest and Go Easy * 1991 - Duck's Service, Thomas and the Blue Wheel and Gordon Forgets * 1993 - The Special Stationmaster!, Percy and the Parrot!, The Visitor and First with the Food! * 1994 - Thomas and Trevor , The Nature Bus! and Puffing Pots! * 1995 - Keeping Clean!, Gordon Gets Going!, Watch Out, Gordon!, The Engine Parade!, The New Guard and Keeping Clean! * 1996 - Percy's Squeak!, Gordon's Spots!, Important Passengers!, Timetable Trouble, Thomas Takes a Ride!, The Little Line, Too Tired!, Sunday Schedule! and The Trouble With Mud! * 1997 - Henry's Busy Day, Henry's Hills, Henry, 'Smile, Please!', April Fools, Gordon and Silly Skarloey! * 1998 - The Red Squirrel!, Fancy Dress!, Runaway Percy! , The Big Speech! , The Posh Coaches, The Greenhouse Bus! , The Exhibition! and James' Hotel! * 1999 - Bill and Ben's Trick * 2000 - Henry, Night Work , The End of the Rainbow! , Henrietta's Holiday, Lucky to be Lost! and Painting the Shed * 2001 - A Special Story About Harold, Sir Handel, Harold Goes Quiet, Thomas Chimes In , Snow Fun for Henry and Hill Spill! * 2002 - Henry Helps, Sodor Goes Pop!, The Blue Engine Club, Diesels and Steam Engines , Clean Up Chaos and Diesel's Drums * 2003 - Gordon's Surprise, The Boatshow , Harold's Bad Day , A Foggy Friend , The Most Beautiful Station , Harvey to the Rescue!, Cook Controller! , Fast Food! , Dirty Work, The Cat Controller! and Thomas Goes Squeak! * 2004 - Rocket Power, Scrapes and Spills, The Train Trolley , Thank You, Thomas!, Percy to the Rescue, Dockers' Dinner, Dirty Percy! , Harold's Bad Day , Edward to the Rescue!, Thomas Gets It Right, Scary Jack Frost , James' New Coat , A Nice Quiet Day, Fishy Business, On the Fast Track!, Problem Passenger, The Haunted Mine, Colour Quarrel!, Sparks Fly , Off to Market! and The Talking Horse * 2005 - Gordon's Snow Show, Slide and Ride , Magic Mischief, Percy and the Magic Carpet , Eerie Engine, Henry's Forest, Spick and Span , You Can Do it, Toby!, Model Engines, Hooray, Henry , Percy and the Big Mistake , A Treat for Trying , Cat and Mouse , Squeak, Rattle and Roll, Chickens to School, A Jumbo-Sized Surprise , Relay Rescue , Edward the Great, As Good as Gordon and Choc-o-BoCo! * 2006 - No Trouble for Toby, First-class Carriage, Heavy Load, Splendid Sight , Saving Edward , Thomas, Emily and the Snowplow and Thomas and the Statue * 2007 - Airship, Everyone's Friend, The Santa Engine, Blown About! , Seeing the Sights, Edward Strikes Out and Emily's Present * 2008 - Fast and First! and Funny Faces! * 2009 - Night Light Train * 2010 - The Best Present of All , Henry Gets It Wrong! , Misty Island Rescue , The Water Wheel, Ready, Jet Set, Go! , Seeing Sheep! , Percy Ploughs In!, Halloween Hats , Snow Tracks, Creepy Causeway, Bubble Trouble and Silly Billy * 2011 - Being Percy, Slowcoach Diesel, Smiles All Round, O, the Indignity!, Rosie's Really Useful Scrap!, Steam on Stamps , Victor Says Yes , Thomas and Scruff , Making Annie Smile, Tickled Pink, Speedy Spencer , Snow Tracks, Bird Talk, Show Time , Heave Ho Thomas! , Perfect Plough , Ready, Jet Set, Go! , Rope Rescue and Fuss and Fumes * 2012 - Rescue Team, Percy's New Friends, Flaming Flynn , Express Delivery!, Fiery Flynn!, Express Coming Through!, Edward the Hero , Clever James , Paint for Percy , Hooray for Henry , Sound Around, Paint for Percy , The Railway Show , Sand Express, Up, Up and Away! , Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Thomas and the Sound of Sodor , Clock Countdown, Express Delivery!, Percy the Snowman and Thomas Toots the Crows * 2013 - Gordon and Ferdinand, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 657) , Flash! Crash! Wallop!, Whiff's Wish , Sodor Surprise Day , Early Bird!, Being Percy , James and the Giant Animals, Henrietta's Holiday, The Lost Puff (mentioned), Thomas the Spotter , Platform Number 1!, Gordon Runs Dry, The Railway Rink and Henrietta's Holiday * 2014 - Engine Trouble, Valentine's Surprise, The Royal Carriage, Confusion and Delay, The Afternoon Tea Express, The Extra-Special Solo , Harvey the Crane Engine , Leaves on the Line!, Frozen Turntable, Not Now, Charlie! and Speedy Steamies * 2015 - Old Reliable Edward, Signals Crossed , Easter Egg Express, Silent Puffing!, Don't Be Late, Percy! , The Perfect Present , Bust My Buffers!, Henrietta's Holiday and Not Now, Charlie! * 2016 - Thomas Toots the Crows , Tickled Pink!, Victor Says Yes, Henry Spots Trouble and Speedy Steamies * 2017 - Engine Trouble, Not Now, Charlie! (cameo), Flash! Crash! Wallop!, Bedtime Story and Diesel and the Ducklings Gordon also appears in the magazine stories, A Long Way Up!, A Puzzle for Percy, A Special Story about Steam, Arthur and Emily, Back-to-Front, Behind Schedule, Bricks and Tunnels, Clean Getaway!, Diesel's Nasty Turn, Fast Food!, Fish and Fog!, Flying James, Gordon and Edward, Gordon the Town Engine, Henry's Secret, High-Speed Henry, How Does Percy Work?, Lazy Wheels, Leaves on the Line, Letting off Steam!, Looking Splendid, Lots of Luggage, Mighty Magnet!, Percy's Plight, Percy and Terence, Picture Posters, Proud Percy!, Railway Open Day, Really Useful Edward, Rhyming Engines, Rude James, Rushing Around, Rusty and the Cheeky Boys, Sodor Goes Pop!, Sodor Rock, Squeaky Wheels, Steaming!, Steaming Along!, Stick with Steam, Stolen Apples, Super Stunt, That Caps it All, The Best Engine, The Big Ship, The Blue Engine Club, The Cloud Factory!, The Lighthouse Light, The Runaway Percy and The Strongest. Annual Stories * 1985 - Gale Warning The Strawberry Special and James' Rest Cure * 1986 - Old Groaner and Gordon's Stowaway * 1987 - Percy's Passengers * 1988 - Percy and the Brake Van and Responsibilities * 1989 - Trapped by Trees * 1990 - Old Square Wheels and Points of No Return * 1991 - Near Miss * 1992 - Galloping Sausage * 1993 - The Hut that Walked by Itself * 1994 - James' Rest Cure * 1995 - The Picnic Express * 1996 - All Pull Together , The Wrong Shirt and Pantomime Pranks * 1997 - Percy in Print and We Wish You a Merry Christmas! * 1998 - Percy Plays a Joke, Rescue and The Star of the Show * 1999 - Leaves on the Line * 2000 - Thomas the Famous Engine, Buzzing Bees! and Star Engines * 2001 - Very Special Engines , Thomas the Famous Engine, The Good Old Days and Edward Saves the Day * 2002 - "That's the Way to Do It!" and The Really Useful Traction Engine * 2013 - Gordon's Shortcut * 2013 Holiday Annual - The Biggest Present of All Video Games * 1998 - Magical Adventure * 1999 - The Great Festival Adventure * 2000 - Trouble on the Tracks and Thomas and the Magic Railroad Print Studio * 2006 - A Day at the Races * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning * 2016 - Magical Tracks * 2018 - Go Go Thomas }} |-|Thomas Creator Collective= Songs * Will You Won't You * The Shooting Star is Coming Through * Be Who You Are, and Go Far * The Most Important Thing is Being Friends * Where in the World is Thomas? * We're Friends Audio Files Whistle Trivia * Gordon is named after a rude boy that lived on the Awdrys' street when Christopher was a child. * One of Gordon's models was on display at Nitrogen Studios, but is now on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum. Two of Gordon's face masks, one grinning and one clenched, are now owned by Twitter user Thomas Merchandise. * The Halloween Engine in the eighth series episode, Halloween, was recycled from one of Gordon's scrap models. * Gordon's upset face is used for Boulder in Rusty and the Boulder. * In the Greek narration of the Classic Series, Gordon is called Johnny. From thirteenth series onward, Gordon has been referred to with his original name. * According to the Rev. W. Awdry in the book The Thomas the Tank Engine Man, the reason why Gordon has square buffers is because not long after he got his new safety valve following the events of The Three Railway Engines, he was showing it off and not paying attention to his surroundings. He crashed into the end of the "Big Station" at Tidmouth, damaging his buffers and had to go to the Works to have them replaced. The only buffers available were long, square ones, which Gordon despised at first, but soon got used to them and became proud of being the only engine on the railway with square buffers. Then Henry had a similar incident to Gordon and got square buffers himself (explaining the illustration error in "Thomas and the Guard"), now the subject of buffers offends Gordon greatly when mentioned to him. * As of Big World! Big Adventures! and the Twenty-second series, Gordon is one of the four remaining engines from the Railway Series to be part of the Steam Team and Gordon and Thomas are the only members of the Steam Team to be the exact same colour. * As of the CGI series, Gordon's catchphrases are "Oh the indignity" and "Express coming through'".' * Gordon had a winch that was first used to tow Percy, mounting over his centre lamp iron and front coupling. However, it disappeared after its second use, which was when he used it to rescue Thomas. * Gordon, Henry, Thomas and James are the only engines to appear in every special. The latter three, however, are the only ones to speak in every special. * From the first series to the twelfth series of the television series, Gordon has had at least two face masks that were never shown on-screen. * He is the oldest member of the current Steam Team. Quotes }} Merchandise Video File:Meet The Steam Team Meet Gordon Thomas & Friends|US Narration References de:Gordon es:Gordon he:גורדון hu:Gordon ja:ゴードン pl:Gabryś ru:Гордон zh:高登 Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:4-6-2 Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge